User blog:EliteWolf Animates/New Information (2016 Riots)
Hello its EliteData here You all probably remember the 2016 riots, if you were active on ZT or the wiki back then. If not, then just search it up. I have new information about it and I think this will be closer to why this overall happened. Unfortunatly, none of these things I found are positive. So I opened up my tablet (the one i used to form the drama in 2016) I have rarely charged my tablet since then, so I loaded up my internet, which was loaded with tabs that have never been closed since 2016. While closing the extra tabs, I came across 3 tabs. "Radboy - Club Penguin Wiki, Stormrox - Community, and Create a New Blog Post" This will pretty much be more about my behavior than UV's back then. So the first tab was opened up to TheRadBoy's account on the Club Penguin Wiki, where I actually left two messages, one of which was removed from the wiki actually. The more relevant one was deleted, but it was just me generally threatening TheRadBoy about the wiki. 'THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU WON'T UNBAN ME IS BECAUSE YOU LOVE GAMMA SO MUCH AND YOU HATE ME BECAUSE YOU THINK IM AN IDIOT >:(' Yeah this was more of the admins taking sides, which they were, so I was pretty much being honest with that, and it was true. Now that im thinking about it, why was I hated so much? I know I was annoying and all, but literally everyone than is anybody on here supported UV. Like what made my expirences with the riots worse, was that people were quick enough to decide that Gamma was the good one here. But if there was somebody on my side, I bet the drama would have been less worse and not as bad as it was. And I honestly thought that this cannot be right that everyone has chosen UV on the spot. But that was a nightmare, at least whenver I pick fights, there is at least one person that believes in me. I know that I was wrong in the past, but of courses, One wrong plus one right can at least resolve to something. Anyways, the second tab about Stormrox was more about me on how I used to look at people from the wikis' posts on other wikis to see what they were talking about me. I just happened to look at Stormroxs', and some were included that requests that I should be banned. I badmouthed it. Most of the requests are just copy+paste rules that you must fill out to get successful bans. So there's something about this drama. That'll be the shortest one. So yeah, TheRadBoy and Stormrox were the main people I did this with. It wasn't really stalking- it was just me checking to make sure they aren't pulling anything funny. Before we move on to the third and final tab, I just want to mention that I filled out applications to become founder of the wiki, as many of you know. But mainly I actually thought they would admin me, I was serious. I thought that somebody who would be 'smart enough' to realise that this 'innocent "13" year old kid was responsable enough to take care of a wiki of like 50 people' I am not even responsable to take care of a wiki of 0 people, and I'm legitably 13 now. Anyways, the final one was a blog post filled with swears and other stuff. Of course, this was back when you guys successfully banned me from the wiki. So I couldnt send it, but it read many stuff. It did go as far as calling some of the wiki members some... really bad names. I was mad when I wrote it. I didn't send it when I found it since I didnt want there to be drama and ect. But I sent UV the entire thing and yeah we can say that it is pretty bad. So my feelings, I thought it would be just as important to reveal my feelings about this. The 4 or 5 months this went on, are forever known as the worst months of my life, this entire thing was crazy and out of hand, there should have been easier solutions to stop it, but I know you guys didn't have time. I was pretty angry as I was forced to go to some places that would force me to talk to people. It was a thing that would give me some counsling technices, I hated them, I never wanted to go to them. I know I should have taken advantage of them, but it was really tough. It just made me a little angrier. Which is the cause of all of this. So in conclusion, this entire event ruined my life. But it shaped me for the better. Category:Blog posts